1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a wide angle lens system, and more particularly, to a two-group lens wide angle lens system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As solid image sensing devices such as a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) have increasingly been produced in smaller sizes and produced to have more pixels, lens systems provided in image forming optical devices having the image sensing devices, such as digital cameras, video cameras, or surveillance cameras, have also been required to provide higher optical performance.
Also, with the increasing importance of security, many surveillance cameras for closed circuit television (CCTV) systems or precision measurement cameras are being used by individuals as well as public organizations and corporations.
Such users who using the surveillance cameras covet high resolution images which are distortion free, not only at the center region, but also at the side regions. Accordingly, a lens system included in the surveillance cameras need to not only provide wide viewing angle and but also generate an image with low distortion.